onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki talk:Why this Wikia was created
Okay, since Angel edit the page and I can understand that yet I don't think we need to just revert it but why can we just reword it? :We created rules to treat everyone fairly. Propaganda against 4Kids isn't allowed. Basically, we can't say they screwed up! Or anything along the lines. :Lets see... What can we say... Well most of what we can say is written on our 4Kids edit page. I suppose we can say that the english portrayal of the series has so far failed to pass over the stuff (I'm not going to go into detail at this point) that made the original wonderful. We can mention elements are not kept in context to the original (but don't list them cause we have them else where). :Just don't write anything that sounds like its hate stuff. I suppose you can also reword the title to "What the Essence of One Piece is" and go on about what atmospheric (not edits + stuff, I mean the "feel" of the dub). State that we are wishing to bring the true essence of One Piece to the English fans who are absent on the knowledge of the original One Piece. Do this to both Vix and 4Kids. :Come on Joekido... Its not hard to avoid the "iffy" stuff. Just be a bit more creative here. ;) One-Winged Hawk 21:27, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well,it wouldnt be.But then,I remember "If it aint BAROQUE,Dont fix it!","I win by hook or by crook!","Its a twister,sister","under the ground, my rubber skin cant breath wery well",skiping of two full canon arcs,making Zoro go "Bark Bark!" , deleting over 40 episodes worth of material,having voice actors EVERYONE hated,Bellemére being "taken to Arlong Dungeon", the infamous Hammer gun,making marines fight crime with water pistols..................... and it just turns out as impossible.New Babylon 20:06, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::Lol. We ALL have trouble in that department, but some handle it better then other. ;) One-Winged Hawk 10:34, 31 December 2007 (UTC) HA!HA!HA!LOL!LOL! To mush also the part that you say (We want One Piece to be enjoyed by millions of Americans, we want One Piece to be the part of the American popular culture like "Muppets", "Lost", "Star Wars", and many other big project.) American do like Anime to mutch and I understand why becaus all the theme song is not rap or other americain music it's more Japanese music.And that phrase suck (This site is to show what One Piece is about and to show that One Piece is not what 4Kids made it to be.). And why did they stop One Piece on 4Kids I was watching that. Young Piece 03:14, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Needed? Is it needed? 10:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm bumping this. Is this page needed? It seems pretty useless to me. 21:11, July 7, 2013 (UTC) do it its useless 21:13, July 7, 2013 (UTC) This page was created because of the 4Kids dub and we want to express what One Piece was. Since the dub is gone and One Piece is becoming a best-seller In America, I guess we don't need it. We have blogs to express ourselves. Plus no one is updating it. Joekido (talk) 21:19, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, delete it. 22:00, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I think we should move some content to the One Piece Wiki:Overview Go ahead. 20:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC) So I can delete it. 03:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Deleted Project Talk Pages